Bryce and Lifeline vs. Cancer
Summary Mere days after being freed, Lifeline puts going back to Joe base on hold for a few days to be with one of his patients at Seattle Memorial Hospital. Sunday... Lifeline strolls away to Bryce's room, and taps on the door. Bryce weakly says in a barely-recognized Picard impersonation. "Come..." Without looking back at Josh, Dr. Steen strolls into Bryce's room, and peers at the video game. "Haven't you beaten that big boss yet?" Bryce sets the PS-3 controller down. "No..." He hands Lifeline a card that was signed by his family - who are still hard at work. Though he has been known as a courageous fellow, the last chemo would literally suck the energy out of Gung-Ho or Roadblock Bryce lays back down and breathes out tiredly. "How are you?" "Oh, you know. Busy." Dr. Steen has already decided not to breathe a word about the insurance man to Bryce. The less he knows about that side of hospital politics, the better. "That's a nice card...you know they would be here if they could. You've been really brave. Would...it be easier if I was there with you during chemo?" Bryce looks up at Lifeline with hopeful eyes. He then blinks and looks away. "No...I mean, you got other patients, and the Joes need you to fight those stupid Cobra jerks." "So? They can wait an hour or two," Dr. Steen says. Bryce smirks. "You don't have to do this..." "I know, but...I want to," Dr. Steen insists. "It's a lot to go through, and especially hard alone. I understand that last time -- or was it the time before? -- one of the mothers from the other patients sat in with you, which was really nice of her...but this time, I want to be there." Bryce nods. "Thanks..." He looks around, then looks up at Lifeline. "Dr. Steen...if I ask you a question, do you PROMISE not to tell my family I asked...and do you SWEAR to tell the truth?" "You got it," Dr. Steen says, hoping the boy doesn't decide to ask something he took an oath not to discuss. Bryce breathes out and looks up. "How long do you think I got...honestly?" "...These things can change, a lot," Dr. Steen says. "If I didn't think you had a fighting chance, I definitely would NOT be making you go through this chemo, okay? There is a very good chance -- I'd say about 60% -- that if we can keep up these treatments, you could go back into remission again. And then you have years, of course." Bryce nods and absorbs this. He looks at Dr. Steen. "remission means I don't got cancer, right?" "Right, that's when it goes away completely. Now...that's the best case. That's if everything goes well, that's if we can keep up these treatments." Dr. Steen pauses for a moment, then adds, "You're not a little kid anymore...so I'll leave it up to you whether or not you want to know what happens if we stop the treatments. I don't want to upset you." Bryce nods and sighs, picking another piece of cornbread from his tray. "So...when's the next one?" Bryce adds "I'm pretty sure what'll happen if we don't go through...you wouldn't be putting me through all this unless you thought it would help." "Your next one's going to be on Wednesday morning," Dr. Steen says. He nods, then adds, "I like you so much that I don't want to see you in here anymore. You know...because I want you out of here, being well and going to school and playing sports. That's the goal." Bryce's eyes widen. "Wednesday?!" He shakes his head. "Wait..can't it be next Wednesday?" Bryce looks up at Lifeline with genuine fear in his eyes. "The last one...just about kicked my butt!" "I know, it sucks, but listen. Think of cancer as...a bully," Dr. Steen says. "Right now, he's kicking sand in your face and laughing. Kind of annoying, isn't it? Do your best to show him who's in charge." (Hm, kind of a violent analogy,) Edwin thinks to himself. (But if Bryce can fight back, he'll be taking an active role in his own treatment.) Bryce leans back in bed. "Wow..." He looks at Lifeline and extends a hand in a bro-like handshake gesture. "I'm gonna be a lot sicker than I was last time, huh?" "Yeah." Dr. Steen shakes Bryce's hand, relieved to have gotten through to him somehow. "I won't lie, it'll make you really nauseous and miserable. But the harder we fight the cancer, the more likely it will stop spreading." Suddenly, Lifeline receives a text from Spike: "Autobot City for Bryce. In 1-2 weeks, depending on how he feels, sooner if he wants. Will try to get the big guy (OP) to be there - hope you're recovering – SPK" Bryce looks up at Dr. Steen. "You think the Joes will still take me in about seven years? Dr. Steen glances down at his phone, and something he sees there makes him grin warmly. He looks back to Bryce. "Sure! You interested in the military? All you'd really have to do to get the attention of the Joes... is to be the best you can possibly be in your field." Edwin sees nothing at all wrong with allowing Bryce the freedom to dream big. He'd like nothing more than to see the boy defeat cancer once and for all, and get a shot at a healthy life. Bryce nods. He spots Dr. Steen looking at the cell phone. "Got another patient?" He smirks. "All right... suppose I need to get some sleep for hell day." Bryce flinches as the phone rings and picks up. "Oh.. heyah mom - " He looks up at Lifeline, wondering whether to talk to his mom later. "I'll be there, okay? Don't worry so much." Dr. Steen grins as Bryce's mother calls. He heads for the door. "Tell mom hi," he stage-whispers. Today It's 5:30 a.m. Lifeline just had an extended conversation with the head of internal medicine. Bryce's chemo treatment is a go. Bryce is getting a third chemo treatment in six weeks. Now, Justin (the insurance liaison with Seattle Memorial) is arguing with the head of internal medicine. She finally, calmly states to the insurance wonk "Well...if you're talking about a return of investment, if young Mr. Edmunds dies without this treatment, then that would be not be a return of investment at all..." Justin walks out. He looks at Dr. Steen, and gives an exasperated huff at him. Before he walks out, he sees Bryce getting wheeled back into his room, getting ready to be prepped for chemo. He pats Bryce on the shoulder. "Getting ready to kick this cancer in the butt, hey champ!" He gives a smarmy smile and walks out the door. Bryce is in his room. His mom and dad were there, now they're off to the waiting rooms, dad will need to be at work in 3 hours, his mom took the day off. Both were briefed by Lifeline and have signed consent forms to go with the risky procedure. Bruce waits nervously in his room, donning a 'My Chemical Romance' shirt - his 'lucky' shirt he wanted to wear on the day of the procedure. "Why is he still getting a pass up here? I'm going to talk to the admin to have his visitor's pass revoked," Dr. Steen grumbles to the internal medicine specialist, before heading in to see Bryce. "You ready? I see you have your lucky shirt and everything..." Bryce looks at Dr. Steen. His face is a ghostly white of nervousness. He's usually had weeks to prep for chemo. Now, not even partly recovered for the last one, he's going in again. Bryce folds his arms and tries to sound professional. "You know...actually...I'm starting to feel better!" He nods to Lifeline. "So...uh, why don't we...like maybe wait - like give it a week and see I'm feelin' better then? And if not, let's...let's do this." "I'd love to wait, but...the cancer isn't going to wait, if you know what I mean. This is one time when you're going to have to...throw the rock into the giant's eyeball. But you won't be alone." Dr. Steen says. Bryce nods slowly and looks around. He tries to lighten the mood. "Wow...I didn't even know there was a 5:30 a.m." He looks up at Dr. Steen and says "Just kiddin' - just never been up this early...on purpose." As Bryce and Lifeline 'rap' - a few nurses come in to make the final preps. Dr. Steen is right there with Bryce through the entire prep procedure, explaining each sequence, and hoping that his presence alone makes things a bit more tolerable for the poor boy. About three hours elapse. Lifeline most likely does some other rounds, logs in with the Joes and speaks with Bryce's family. Afterwards, Bryce is wheeled into his room, looking as if the last three hours have almost drained every bit of energy from his body. Dr. Steen runs a washcloth under cool water, then wrings it out, and places it gently on Bryce's forehead. He also makes sure a 'gack pan' is nearby; Bryce will certainly be needing that throughout the day. It kills him to see Bryce like this, but it's his last, best chance to beat this beast back into remission. As Lifeline looks on, a nurse sticks an IV into Bryce's hand. Though he's usually accustomed to such a procedure, the procedure has sapped a tremendous amount of his immune system, leaving his nerves raw. The mix, not to mention the fear that occurs when a few folks are hovering over you with masks, makes the pain even more real as Bryce lets out an ear-piercing scream as the needle enters his skin and into a vein on top of his hand. After he yells out, he immediately looks over the nurses and Lifeline. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to yell!" "It's okay...you've been through a *lot* today. And you've been the best patient," Dr. Steen admits, placing his hand over Bryce's for a moment. "Just this one stick, and we'll leave you alone for a while." As all this is going on, reams of data about Bryce's procedure are hitting Lifeline's PDA and workstation. Whether or not he'll tell Bryce is up in the air, but the next 48 hours will be the most critical to Bryce's survival since he was diagnosed. Bryce nods and still - no go - the stick for some reason - feels like the first shot you got when you were 5. He lets out another pained cry "noooo!" He looks at Lifeline. "Sorry...I know...doing your job...Why does it hurt so much?" "Probably because your nerves have all been fried hard by the chemicals." Edwin wouldn't normally describe things quite like that, but he's explaining them to a boy, so he tries to find some common ground with familiar jargon. "How about count-of-3, will that help? Breathe in for 3 counts, then hold it, then slowly breathe out -- slowly -- and that's when we do it. Want to try it?" Bryce nods, tears coming out of his eyes. "Actually...why..don't...tell me..about how...you escaped...from..those..dumb Cobra guys?" (Bryce is assuming the SG-folks are Cobra ops) Bryce lies back in bed. Most likely, Lifers has to wear a mask since his immune system is now pretty much nil. His face has an alarming lack of color as Lifeline may have gauged Bryce's physical appearance as being very close to the end stage as other pediatric cases. Bryce sniffles at Lifeline. "Thanks...for bein' here, by the way." "You're very welcome. And -- Oh, I have a GREAT story that's related to that! Actually, I'm going to tell you about the jailer who was SO dumb -- how dumb was he? -- That he handed me a cellphone -- on accident -- in an Arby's bag..." Edwin continues on, making Bryce feel as much at-ease as he possibly can. Bryce laughs very weekly. He winces in pain, perhaps forgetting about the pain of getting stuck with a needle. "Oh man..." Bryce listens on with somewhat rapt attention. His eyes have a weirdly yellowing tint, indicating possible kidney failure. "See? Wasn't as bad *that* time, because you were distracted," Dr. Steen says. "Anyhow -- the port is *in*, and we're not going to mess with it any more. No more sticks for a while." This is one of those times when Edwin has to put his own feelings up on a shelf, because he definitely doesn't want to cry in front of Bryce. "Now: for the rescue story itself..." Bryce's eyes widen "Yeah?"